Weight of the World
by Lehua
Summary: Inspired by the song by Evanescence. InuKag. Prequel to All That I'm Waiting For. He always goes after her previous incarnation, and she has put up with it for a long time now. But she won't put up with it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

Kagome stormed away from the camp site, unable to contain her rage anymore.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed behind her.

"Don't!" Kagome said, not looking at her best friend. "I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving."

"Let me go!" Shippo wailed.

"Shippo, she needs to be alone," Miroku said. Kagome was sure he was holding the little kitsune back.

She walked through the woods, her bow and arrows slung over her back along with her yellow backpack. The high weeds brushed against her naked legs and made her itchy, but she couldn't stop, she wouldn't find an easier way to go. The need to get away was greater than her discomfort.

He had gone after Kikyo again; just up and left without so much as a backward glance. Kagome didn't need to read his mind to know where he had gone, and neither did the others. And she was sick and tired of being second, of his constant adoration of her previous incarnation. Could he really be as dense as everyone seemed to think he was? Could he really not see her pain every time he chose to follow Kikyo and leave her behind?

Kikyo. Always trailing behind them, or walking before them. Why couldn't that dead priestess give it a rest? And she had saved her, saved the woman who made Inuyasha go weak at the knees, the woman who made all rational thought desert Inuyasha's mind whenever he caught her scent or saw her soul catchers. If she could go back in time and change that moment, would she? No, she wouldn't; it wasn't in her nature. But, god, how she wished she hadn't been called by that damn woman's keepers to save her sorry dead ass!

She had no idea where she was going. All she knew was she was going in the opposite direction of that stupid, inconsiderate hanyou. She stepped into a pool of water. "Shit!" She retracted her wet foot and looked around her.

She was in a swampy area. Lily pads dotted the dank water, some in bloom and others with small frogs atop them. Fireflies danced in the cool clear air and the full moon shown brightly upon the surface of the water.

"Priestess," a voice called to her.

"Lady Kagome!" a young girl cried.

Kagome stepped back, her hand over her mouth. "Sesshomaru! Rin!"

Rin ran over and bowed before Kagome.

"I am sorry. I didn't know you were here. I will go," Kagome said, turning back.

"Why are you far away from my brother?" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stopped. "Your brother is an idiot."

"I know that, but that hasn't stopped you from being with him before," he replied.

Kagome turned back and looked at Sesshomaru. Rin had skipped away and was picking flowers at a respectable distance from them. "He-" but she couldn't continue. She couldn't say it out loud; saying it aloud would make it more real than she wanted it to be.

"He is chasing the dead priestess," he said.

She nodded. Tears were beginning to flood her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of her tears over Inuyasha's latest action.

"Why are you not waiting for him to return?"

"I-I-I will not stand for it anymore," she said. "I will wait for him no longer."

He arched an eyebrow. "And how will you retrieve the last shards?"

Kagome looked away. The shards. She needed Inuyasha to get the last shards. She growled low in her throat and crossed her arms, angry. She could use Kouga, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to combat the demons she would encounter. She would just have to get them alone, using the sacred bow and arrows.

"I will do it alone," she said, nodding and clutching the bag of arrows of her shoulder.

A small smile graced Sesshomaru's face. "I am sure you will." He turned away. "Rin, let's go."

"Yes, my Lord." Rin skipped over to Sesshomaru and followed him. She looked back at Kagome as they walked away. "Why is Lady Kagome by herself? Is she not coming with us?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at his ward. She was growing into a woman more and more everyday, but her innocence was still untouched. Her large brown eyes returned his gaze, trusting and steady. "Rin, why do you ask?" he said.

"My Lady needs your power, my Lord. How else will she get the shards?" she replied.

"She is a priestess."

"But she still needs your help, my Lord. Do you object to helping her?"

The tone in Rin's voice made him pause. What was she really trying to say? Perhaps he was remiss in thinking she was as innocent as he had thought. She seemed to be testing him. He turned away and began walking again.

"Come, Lady Kagome," Rin said, grabbing Kagome's hand.

Kagome followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We will stop here for the night," Sesshomaru said a few hours later.

They entered a small clearing. The ground was covered in a soft grass and the moon shown softly through the leaves of the large trees overheard. Rin release Kagome's hand and skipped around, investigating everything until she was satisfied, and then returned to Kagome's side.

"Do you think Master Jaken will find us, my Lord?" Rin said.

"Ah-un will be able to catch our scent," he replied, leaning against a tree and looking up at the moon. "There is a hot spring nearby, Kagome." He pointed in the direction of the spring.

Kagome nodded. "Let's go," she said, grabbing the girl's hand.

Rin hummed as they undressed and got into the spring. Kagome sighed and relaxed a little, watching Rin as she played in the water; she was like Shippo. Kagome felt a small pang in her heart. She shouldn't have left. They must be worried now. _I wonder if Inuyasha has gone back yet?_ she thought. They wouldn't begin to look for her until he got back; they wouldn't even know where to start; they needed his nose.

"Come, let me wash your hair," Kagome said.

Rin obeyed, turning her back to Kagome. "My Lord is very good," she said.

"Yes, he is," Kagome replied absently as she rubbed shampoo into the girl's hair.

"You should stay with us. He would let you stay."

Kagome smiled. "I don't know . . . ."

"I want you to stay."

"Why?"

Rin paused. "Master Jaken is mean."

"You seem to handle him well, though, Lady Rin," Kagome said, giggling. She had seen enough of Rin and Jaken to know that the girl could outwit the green demon in every skirmish.

Rin seemed to perk up at the title. "Do you really think I could be a Lady?"

"You are already a Lady. You're Sesshomaru's Lady."

Rin's hands flew to her face and she giggled. Kagome wished she could see the blush creeping across the girl's face, but she diligently continued to wash the girl's hair. "I am, aren't I?"

Kagome nodded and poured water over Rin's head.

"Let's not tell my Lord, though," Rin said, her high receding.

"Of course," Kagome replied. "Okay, all done."

Rin moved away and played with her hair. "How did you make it so soft?"

"I, um, I have special herbs," she said, unsure if Rin knew about how she could pass through the well to her time in modern Japan.

"Can you show me which ones?"

"Um, well, no. I, uh-"

"Rin, it is time to get out," Sesshomaru said from the shadows.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin got out immediately and wrapped her body in towel. "Are you coming?" she said to Kagome.

Kagome was unsure. She didn't want Sesshomaru to see her naked body, not that she thought he'd do anything; she was just embarrassed. How long had he been standing there? Had he seen anything? Did he usually watch Rin bathe?

"Lady Kagome?" Rin said.

"Um, yeah." Kagome got out and quickly grabbed her towel, covering her shivering body. She peered into the shadows but couldn't see him anywhere. Perhaps he had gone. Maybe he had come just to tell them to get out. He had come at an opportune time though, before she had to lie to Rin about her true origins. She dried herself and put on clean clothes.

Rin already had on a new yukata. _Where did her clothes come from?_ Kagome thought as they walked back to the campsite. She shrugged. It didn't matter.

Sesshomaru had started a fire and there was a fresh kill already cooking. Rin skipped around, looking for flowers and examining the trees. Kagome leaned against a tree and looked up the stars.

_Inuyasha_, her mind thought, unbidden. The tears were beginning to surface again, and she couldn't stop them this time. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly; she didn't want to upset Rin. Sesshomaru would be able to tell she was crying, but he wouldn't say anything.

Why did he always go back to her? Was she not enough for him? Kikyo didn't even want him for who he was; Kikyo wanted him to be human. Kagome liked him just as he was, and had convinced him once that he should stay hanyou—at least for a little while—when they thought they had defeated Naraku. Of course, when they completed the shikon jewel he promised to become a full demon, but she had begun to wonder if he would become human just to please Kikyo. What was that ghastly woman's hold on him?

"Lady Kagome, why do you cry?" Rin asked.

Kagome jumped. Rin was peering closely into her face. "Do not worry about me, Lady Rin."

Rin sat next to Kagome and placed her head in Kagome's lap. Kagome smoothed the girl's hair, trying to comfort her. "I will be fine. I just miss someone."

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome nodded.

"Sometimes," she said softly, "I cry when my Lord is gone too."

Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha is not my Lord, Lady Rin; he is my companion."

Rin frowned. "Is there a difference?"

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru watching them from across the fire. "For you, no." She began to massage Rin's head. "Do not worry. I will be fine."

Rin sighed and closed her eyes. Her breathing became deep and steady.

"You are good with children," Sesshomaru said when Rin was asleep.

"So are you," she replied.

He looked away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters aren't mine. This is and InuKag story.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

"Well, Inuyasha," Kikyo said, giggling behind her sleeve. "You have really done it this time."

"What are you talking about?" the dog hanyou said gruffly.

"You have stayed this whole night through, staring at me," she replied, pointing to the rising sun.

Inuyasha looked in the direction of the sun; it was beginning to peak over the mountains. Birds chirped in the crisp, cold air. "What?"

Kikyo laughed, her voice deep. Inuyasha felt his knees go weak at the sound, but kept his ground. "My incarnation has left by now. She will not return to you now."

His eyebrows knit together. "Kagome will be fine."

"You underestimate her," she said, walking to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "She is truly my incarnation. She will be jealous and angry."

Inuyasha stiffened at her touch. He looked away. "She will be fine."

Kikyo released him. "You are naïve, Inuyasha, but you will learn. You better go back and see for yourself." She picked up her bow and arrows. "I will follow behind; you will need me."

Inuyasha turned away and ran back to the campsite. Kagome would be there, wouldn't she? Kikyo was wrong. He knew Kagome; she would understand. She was always there when he returned; she would be upset, and she wouldn't speak to him for awhile, but she would get over it and they would be fine. Wouldn't they?

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed when he reached the campsite.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Where is Kagome?"

"She left last night," Miroku said. "Sango and Kilala are looking for her now."

Inuyasha growled. "When did she go?"

"After you left, dummy," Shippo said, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Inuyasha bopped him on the head. "I figured that much out, runt."

Shippo rubbed his head.

"Shippo was being literal: she left right after you did," Miroku said, giving the kitsune a tender look.

"What! She has been gone all night?"

Miroku nodded.

"Which-"

Miroku pointed in the direction she had gone.

Inuyasha ran.

What was that stupid woman thinking, going off by herself? She had the jewel shards; demons are looking for her. Images of Kagome's broken body flooded his mind, but he pushed them away; she would be fine; she could take care of herself.

"Inuyasha!" he heard a voice overhead exclaimed.

Sango and Kilala landed. "Kagome-"

"I know. Go back, I will get her," he said, not stopping.

"But-" Her words were lost as he pushed passed her.

He found her scent and followed it to the swamp. She had been here, and so had his brother. The trail was weak, but there was enough to follow. He ran, smelling the mixed scents of Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru's ward. What was she doing with his brother? Why had she gone? Was he really as stupid as Kikyo thought? Kagome was so different, more understanding; he thought he would have been able have them both, Kagome always and Kikyo sometimes. Perhaps he had underestimated his companion.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at his older brother, his hackles raised. "What have you done to Kagome?"

"I have done nothing to the little miko."

Inuyasha jumped but was deterred by Sesshomaru, who pushed him back to the ground. "Get out of my way!" 

"The miko does not want to see you."

"Like hell she doesn't!" Inuyasha tried to pass his brother again but was stopped. He pulled the Tetsaiga from its sheath.

Sesshomaru's claws glowed green. He released his poison claw as Inuyasha advanced on him.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha hit the ground, the sacred beads pulling him down and smashing him into the rocks. Sesshomaru's claws hit nothing but air.

Kagome came storming over, Rin trailing behind her. They stood next to Sesshomaru.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha growled. He picked himself up slowly from the ground.

"Go away, Inuyasha," she said.

He grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru stepped forward but Kagome stayed him. She shook off Inuyasha's grasp. "No."

Inuyasha looked at her. He had been avoiding taking a good look at her since she has 'sat' him, but now he took a real good look. She was standing with his brother, her body turned towards the older demon. His brother's ward peaked out from behind her legs, and she pushed the ward back behind her, as if needing to protect the girl. His eyes narrowed. "Kagome, let's go. We have to get the last shards."

"I will get them—with Sesshomaru's help. I don't need you anymore," she said, crossing her arms and lifting her chin, not looking at him.

He laughed. "Sesshomaru will not help you."

"My Lord keeps his word," Rin said, stepping out and glaring at Inuyasha.

"Lady Rin!" Kagome said, grabbing the girl and pushing her back.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Only as long as it doesn't get in the way of his ambitions."

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome lifted her hand and he stayed back.

"She has domesticated you already, brother," he said.

"Sit boy!"

"Argh!" He went down again.

"I don't need Sesshomaru to fight my battles," Kagome said. She turned on her heel and walked away. "Let's go, Lady Rin."

"Kagome!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" she said, grinding him into the ground.

Inuyasha looked up, his body in pain, and saw Sesshomaru smile before he too turned and walked away.

They left him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha went back to the campsite, a worried Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looking at him in disbelief when he arrived alone.

"Inuyasha-" they said, but he stopped them. He didn't want to talk about it.

"So, I was right. She wouldn't come back," Kikyo said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Inuyasha didn't look at her, just walked away.

"What are you talking about, Priestess Kikyo?" Miroku said.

Kikyo sat down by the cold fire, her soul collectors swirling around her. "My incarnation will not return to him. She truly is destined to follow my path."

"Kagome isn't coming back?" Sango said.

Inuyasha jumped into a tree and wouldn't look at anyone.

"Did you beg her to come back?" Shippo said.

He said nothing.

"Did she go back home?" Miroku asked.

"No," he finally replied.

"Then where is she?" Shippo said.

"She is with Sesshomaru," he said softly.

"What?"

"She said she will get the shards with Sesshomaru."

"But, why?" Sango said.

He said nothing.

"How will we get the shards without Lady Kagome?" Miroku said, trying to bring the conversation to a more product-able direction.

"I will help you," Kikyo said, standing up.

"We don't need your help," Sango said, irritated at the woman who caused her friend all this grief.

"Sango," Miroku said, "Priestess Kikyo is the only other person who can track down the shards."

"No," Sango said, finally standing. "I will not work with this woman. She is the one who has become between us."

"Sango, give her-"

"No!" Sango said, shaking off Miroku's hand. "Kilala! Let's go!"

"Sango, wait!" Miroku said.

"Let her go," Inuyasha said, still sitting in the tree with his eyes closed.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Miroku said.

"You are free to leave whenever you want," he said, jumping down from the tree.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he had grown another head. "Is this it? You're just going to let everyone go?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground, unable to say anything.

"Fine," Miroku said, grabbing his staff. "I will look for Sango and we will go and look for Kagome. Shippo, are you going to stay with Inuyasha?"

Shippo looked between the two. Inuyasha was his surrogate father, but he wanted to find Kagome. Without Kagome he wouldn't be happy. He jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. They walked away.

"So, it's just you and me, Inuyasha; like old times," Kikyo said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off. "Where is the next shard?"

"This way," Kikyo said, laughing.

He followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R. This is an InuKag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and Rin quietly. Rin paused frequently to look at flower's, causing Sesshomaru to stop as well as his ward went in search for something beautiful to give him.

"What bothers you?" Sesshomaru said when they had stopped yet again.

Kagome looked up. "Nothing."

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Rin. "You're lying."

"Well if you know what's wrong, why don't you tell me," she snapped.

"Humans are in the habit of talking about their problems."

"How would you know?" she said.

He paused. "You are a social species."

She scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree. "Are you in the habit of watching humans now?"

"Yes," he said, his eyes never leaving Rin.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She sat down. "Am I not enough for him? What am I doing wrong?"

He said nothing.

"I mean, you'd think he'd catch on or something. Pick one of us, because he certainly can't have both of us. I know enough of Kikyo that she wants him all to herself, wants him to go to hell with her. And I, I just want him to be happy . . . ."

"With you," he said.

"Yes, with me!" she said, getting up and stomping her feet. "I am the one who stays by his side! I risk my life everyday to stay with him! I took the arrow from Kaguya! I calm his demon! I helped unlock his true power! What else do I have to do? I want him just as he is, and yet, he always crawls back to that dead priestess. I even saved her life, after she had tried to separate us forever."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knit together. "When she shoved you down the well."

"You saw that?" she said.

He said nothing.

"She was fatally wounded by Naraku, and I was the only one who could save her. I almost didn't, but my _better nature_ convinced me to save her. So I did. And he chases after her."

"Does he know this?"

"Ye-" She paused and looked away. "No."

He grunted.

"I shouldn't have to tell him."

Rin came back and offered Sesshomaru a wreath of flowers. "For you, my Lord."

He kneeled down and let the girl place the wreath on his head. She giggled and ran away, hiding behind Kagome.

"Let's go," he said, standing up and walking away. He absently adjusted the wreath as it began to fall.

Rin skipped after him and Kagome followed.

Sesshomaru was not the heartless bastard that Inuyasha tried to make him out to be. Perhaps he had hated humans at one point, but now, with Rin following him, Kagome didn't think humans bothered him. He even allowed her to travel with him for awhile, until the shards were gathered together. Well, actually it had been Rin who had coaxed him into accepting her; she hadn't even thought of teaming up with Sesshomaru. Rin was astute for someone so young.

They soon entered a village. Kagome watched as people scurried out of Sesshomaru's path.

"It's the dog demon and his child."

"Is he going to eat her?"

"No, she follows him like a puppy; he must have put a spell on her."

"Keep her away from the children."

"Yes, she may influence them and then he may steal all the children."

"What kind of child would follow a demon?"

Kagome watched as Rin went from skipping to walking to dragging her feet. Rin flinched as she listened to all the villagers. Why were they so cruel to her? She was just a child.

"Who is that woman following them?"

"Isn't she the priestess looking for the jewel shards?"

"Dressed like that?"

"Didn't she come through here with another demon asking about the shards?"

"Is she the one who can purify the jewel?"

"Is she going to purify this demon?"

"No, she's following him; she is under his spell as well."

A vein started to pulse in Kagome's temple. These people were beginning to piss her off. What was their problem? Couldn't they walk through the damn village without their whispered questions and accusations? Did Rin experience this every time they went through a village? Why would Sesshomaru let her listen to all these idiots?

"Kagome," he said, stopping and beckoning her to come to him.

Kagome went to him. Rin stared at her from behind Sesshomaru's robes, tears threatening to fall down her red cheeks.

"Take Rin and get her some clothes." He handed her a bag containing money.

Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and went into the shop. Everyone cleared out. The shop owner had her back to the wall, frightened. "Lady Rin," she said, bending down so she was at Rin's level. "Pick something out."

Rin nodded and grabbed the first thing she saw. Kagome fingered it and put it back; the weave wasn't good. She ran her hands over all the yukata's, feeling the weave and looking at the colors. Rin looked at the floor and followed closely behind her.

"Lady Rin, when you look for clothes, you need to find something with a good weave, not something that just looks pretty."

Rin still wouldn't look at her.

Kagome bent down again. She placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Lady Rin, look at me."

Rin hesitantly looked at Kagome.

"You are Sesshomaru's Lady. He is outside waiting for you. Pick something that will make him proud."

"But-" Rin looked at the shop owner, frightened.

Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter what other people think, Lady Rin. You only have your Lord to please. Your Lord is the Lord of the Western Lands. There is no one stronger. Why should you be afraid? He will always protect you."

Rin finally smiled. Her shoulders relaxed and she looked at Kagome, eased. "Of course, Lady Kagome." She laughed.

Kagome watched as Rin scrutinized all the yukata's and finally chose one made with a strong weave and bright colors. She handed the money to Rin and Rin bought the clothing. The shop owner quickly wrapped the package and shoved it at the girl, bowing. Rin took it and skipped out to her Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" she said.

"Rin," he replied.

"I did it all by myself. Kagome helped me, but I did it all myself. Do you want to see it?" she said.

Kagome leaned against the doorframe as she watched them. He was good to her.

"Later, Rin." He took the package from Rin and put it somewhere in his robes. "Let's go."

"Yes, my Lord. Lady Kagome, we're going."

"Coming," Kagome called.

A hand grabbed her. "Priestess, stay."

Kagome looked at the man holding her arm. "Why?"

"He is a demon; the child is a lost cause, but you are a priestess." The man gripped her tighter.

"That child," she said, shaking him off, "is not a lost cause. You should be ashamed to even think that."

"She follows a demon."

"So do I."

"But you are a priestess; you can control him. That child knows better but still follows him."

"She is different. She doesn't not see him as a demon, she sees him as her Lord. To her, you are the monsters, and I do not blame her. How dare you treat her like she was a plague!" Kagome began to walk away.

"Priestess!" Other hands began to grab at her.

"Enough!" she roared. A pink light pulsed from her body.

Everyone stepped back, their eyes wide and afraid.

"Do not detain me any longer!"

Kagome stalked away, catching up with Sesshomaru and Rin as they exited the village gates.

"I hate humans," Rin said as she put her hand in Kagome's.

"I don't blame you," Kagome said under her breath.

"Except you. I like you, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you."

"Don't you like Lady Kagome too, my Lord?" Rin said to Sesshomaru.

"She is fine."

Rin yawned.

"Are you tired, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, my Lord. I am fine."

"We will stop here for the moment, to rest." They were a good way away from the village. The sun shown brightly in the sky; the trees provided comfort from the sun's rays.

Rin lay down on a grassy spot and was soon asleep. Kagome got a fire going and began to boil some water she had stored in water bottles. She was sure Rin would be hungry when she woke.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Rin will be hungry when she wakes. I am making lunch."

He grunted.

"Why do you put her through that?" Kagome asked after awhile.

"She needs to learn about her people."

"She doesn't need to be afraid of them."

"Why not?"

"She is human."

"And so are they, and yet they act like monsters. Any crime that I may have committed against her is nothing compared to what they have already done to her." Sesshomaru flicked his claws at a bug flying around his head. It fell in two pieces to the ground.

"It does her no good. You must encourage her to be strong, to stand up for herself. Otherwise she will just recede into her shell and never learn anything."

"What can she possibly learn from these humans?"

"Nothing. But from people like me, and Sango, and Kaede, she can learn a lot. Not everyone is bad, Sesshomaru," Kagome said, looking at him.

He said nothing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R.

Thanks to Tweak3013; I got your message. Glad you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

"Come now, Inuyasha, why are you so quiet?" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha plucked the jewel shard from the demon carcass and tossed it to her. He sheathed the Tetsaiga and walked away.

Two days. Kagome had been gone for two days already. He and Kikyo had collected two shards already, two shards in two days, more shards than he had collected with the others in two days. They were a good team, but he felt empty. He was missing Kagome's smile; they way she would casually brush her hand on his back when she passed him; her giggle and laugh. Kikyo was vastly different from Kagome. He had known that, but he hadn't heeded it. Kikyo was darkness, the smell of bones and graveyard soil; Kagome was light, the smell of life and flowers.

"Why are you so grumpy?" she said, taking his hand. "Isn't this what you wanted? To be with me?"

He jerked his hand away from hers. "Where's the next shard?"

"Why the rush?"

"I need to become a demon," he said mechanically.

"Still after that old dream, I see," she said, giggling behind her sleeve.

"Better than becoming a human."

"What's wrong with being human? You wanted to be human at one time."

"I have no reason to become human."

"You could do it to keep your promise to me," she said.

"You're dead."

She narrowed her eyes. "You could do it out of duty to me."

He walked ahead of her.

"Why become a demon? Doesn't she want you to stay hanyou?" she said, stopping, her eyes smoldering.

"Do not speak of her to me!" he said, turning and staring at her.

Kikyo stepped back. "Why do you speak to me like this? I have done nothing. It's your fault she left."

He turned back to the path. "She never said anything cross about you."

Kagome had never spoken an ill word about Kikyo, though he could tell she had wanted to. Now that she was gone he could see every wrong step he had taken, all the hurt that she kept hidden in her heart. Yes, she loved him as a hanyou, had said so in Kaguya's castle; and he had said he'd stay hanyou a while longer, just for her. And then he had gone and chased after Kikyo. So much for keeping his promise to her.

It was all his fault. He should have seen her pain, should have taken her as a gift. Now he was left with Kikyo, alone, and while this had been his secret dream, he knew now that it was a mistake. Kikyo was dead; she took the life out of everything; she subsisted on the souls of the dead. What made him think he could be happy with the dead priestess? She had no flesh; she was made of bones and graveyard soil. Her skin was cold and she was hollow.

He stopped and sniffed the air. "Kagome," he said softly, and jumped away.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called.

But he didn't wait, didn't listen, didn't want to stay and listen to the dead woman who had chained him to her, body and soul now. He needed Kagome, needed her to bring life back to his sad existence.

"Little brother."

Inuyasha stopped. Sesshomaru stood on a treetop, his robes blowing in the wind. "What do you want?"

"She still doesn't want to see you," Sesshomaru said.

"Did she tell you this herself?" he replied, crouching on another treetop.

"Her tears did."

Inuyasha flinched. She had cried because of him—again.

"She is not even away from you for two days and you are already with the dead priestess. How pathetic."

"Kikyo is helping me gather the remaining shards," Inuyasha said, looking away from his brother, trying to hide his shame.

"Go away," Sesshomaru said, jumping down to the ground.

Inuyasha followed. "I need to see her."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care."

"You should," Sesshomaru said under his breath, but Inuyasha still caught it.

Inuyasha saw Kagome ahead, her back to him. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he saw the girl listening to her in rapt attention. The girl lifted the bow and shot an arrow in his direction. Sesshomaru stepped out of the way; Inuyasha caught it between his claws.

"My Lord! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there; are you okay?" the girl said, running to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru waved her away. "I am fine. I will retrieve your arrow. Go back to Kagome."

Sesshomaru snatched the arrow from Inuyasha. "Rin does not want the Priestess to go."

"Since when did you care about what a human wanted?"

Sesshomaru slapped him. "It is my job to keep Rin happy. If you had done your job, neither of us would be in the position."

"My job? What's that supposed to mean?" _What the hell was Sesshomaru talking about?_

"All you had to do was keep the miko happy. But no, you had to screw that up, and now Rin wants to keep her. But I cannot force the miko to stay with me, and when she leaves it will break Rin's heart. I will kill you for putting me in this position." Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and his claws turned green.

"My Lord, did you find the arrow?" Rin called.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He turned away from Inuyasha. "Here it is, Rin," he said, stepping into the clearing.

Inuyasha hung back in the shadows and watched them. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see the smile on Kagome's face. He watched her as she taught the girl the proper way to shoot an arrow. Rin burned her forearm with the string, causing her to cry. Kagome held the girl in her arms and soothed away the pain; even his brother had gone over to the girl, placing a hand on her head.

She was happy. She didn't need him.

He wanted to turn back, to go away, but he couldn't. His feet wouldn't move and his eyes couldn't stop staring at her. Her brown eyes sparkled in the firelight, and her hair fluttered lightly in the breeze. She was wearing a pair of pants and a yellow shirt instead of her usual uniform. Why had she changed her clothes? He liked her uniform, liked how it showed off her toned legs, and sometimes he could catch a glimpse of her—he shook himself. What was he thinking? But even now he could feel her inner thighs as she clung to his back, her hot breath on his neck as he ran.

When she and Rin were finally asleep, he entered the clearing. Sesshomaru didn't move from his post, so he advanced to Kagome's sleeping form. He sat next to her, watching her, her eyes fluttering, her chest as it rose and fell. He touched her face with his hand and she sighed. "Inuyasha," she whispered, still sleeping.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been blinded by his love for Kikyo? Even Kikyo had seen the worth in his relationship with Kagome, and she hated Kagome. Why had he taken her for granted all this time? Why didn't he just get down on his hands and knees now and beg for her forgiveness?

_She is happy without you_, his mind said.

Yes, she was happy with Rin and Sesshomaru.

He stayed with her until daylight, watching her as she slept. As the sun came over the trees, he touched her face. "Inuyasha," she whispered. He left.

"I love you," she said, still sleeping.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you found her?" Kikyo said when he returned to her after daybreak.

He said nothing.

"I supposed now I know how she feels when you leave her for me."

He remained silent.

"Say something!" Kikyo said, her anger dispersing her soul catchers.

"I'm tired."

Inuyasha jumped into a tree and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala landed in the clearing.

"Kagome!" both Sango and Shippo said, the latter jumping into Kagome's arms.

Kagome felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to get you," Shippo said. "We missed you."

Rin peeked out from behind Kagome's legs.

"Lady Rin," Miroku said, bowing.

Rin bowed back, but jumped away when Miroku walked towards her.

"Stay away from her," Sesshomaru said.

Miroku flinched. He hadn't noticed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru." He bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sango said, bowing.

Kilala transformed into her kitten form and mewed.

Shippo quaked in fear in Kagome's arms.

"Be polite, Shippo."

Shippo jumped down from Kagome's arms and bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru." He jumped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Thank you for taking care of Kagome," Sango said, bowing again.

He turned away from them.

Everyone let out and audible sigh of relief.

"Kagome, we should get back," Sango said.

Kagome turned her back on them, her arms crossed. "I will not go back to him."

"But, Inuyasha-"

"Is a selfish pig!" Kagome said. "I'm not going to stop living my life because he wants me to come to his every beck and call."

"We need his help to get the shards," Miroku said.

"My Lord is helping Lady Kagome retrieve the shards," Rin said, stepping out from behind Kagome.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Is this true? We thought Inuyasha was kidding."

Kagome nodded.

"Oh, well, I guess we will follow Sesshomaru too, as long as you are with him," Miroku said.

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent the following night. It was intermingled with Shippo's, Sango's, Miroku's, and Kilala's scents; they had found her. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru would let so many humans follow him, but his brother had surprised him before. Ahead he saw a clearing and a fire, but the women and Shippo were no where to be found.

"Little brother."

Inuyasha stepped into the light.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said.

He circled the clearing warily, sniffing the air. No demons were lurking in the darkness surrounding them; his brother was doing a good job. He sat down by the fire.

"Lady Kagome is bathing," Miroku said, sitting across from him.

"Figured."

"Are you going to wait for her?"

Inuyasha turned his head away. "She doesn't want to see me."

"How can you think that?"

"She will cry."

"A woman's tear's doesn't always mean she is mad at you; and even if she is, Lady Kagome wouldn't want to stay away from you for too long. She always-"

"Comes back, I know," Inuyasha said quietly. "I don't deserve her."

"No, you don't," Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at him.

Miroku smiled. "But she seems to want you."

Silence.

"Did she say anything about me today?"

Miroku looked away. "No. She was quiet."

"She's still mad at me."

"How do you expect her to not be mad at you if you don't make an effort?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha said, getting up and pacing.

"Get on your hands and knees and beg for her forgiveness."

Inuyasha looked at him skeptically. Sesshomaru snorted.

"What do you think I should do, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha shot at him.

"Sit boy," Sesshomaru said.

"What?"

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo said, jumping off of Kagome's shoulder and scurrying to Inuyasha's prone form.

Kagome stomped over to him. "What are you doing here?" she said, her fists clenched.

Inuyasha got up slowly from the ground. "I came to get you back."

She turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "Go away."

"Kagome," he said, grabbing her arm.

She pulled away from him and slapped him. "I will not be second to her anymore!"

Inuyasha's ears turned red. "Kagome, we shouldn't-"

She laughed. "Everyone knows, stupid." She walked away, throwing her hands up to the sky and rounding on him, her dark eyes flashing. "Spare me the etiquette; you were never very good at it anyway."

"Kagome," Sango said, "maybe you two should speak privately."

Inuyasha smiled weakly at Sango, but Kagome said, "No. It's not just me he hurts; it's everyone. Tell me, Inuyasha, why must she come before us?"

"I-I don't know," he said, looking at the ground.

"Are you happy now? You have her all to yourself. No one to get in your way anymore; no one to piss off every time you leave to follow her. Is this what you wanted?" Kagome said.

"No," he said softly, but she didn't hear him.

"I will not let her dictate my life anymore! She may be a part of me, but I will not let her hold me down anymore; I will not be held down by who I used to be!" Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Kagome, you're-"

"No!" she said, a pink light pulsating from her form. The shockwave pushed everyone back a few steps. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were open, but she wasn't seeing anything.

"Go!" she said, throwing her hand in his direction. Her spiritual power threw him back against a tree.

His head connected with the tree; he looked through dazed eyes at her retreating form. "Kagome," he said weakly.

"Sit boy!"

The sacred beads pulled him down into darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke, they were gone.

He got up from the crater he had been lying in and went back to Kikyo. Tears were forming in his eyes, but he held them back. She didn't want him. Her power, gods, her power was growing, and she had used it against him. Not even Kikyo in her rational mind had used her sacred powers against him. She was really pissed at him. He clutched at his chest, his heart beating fast, unable to catch his breath.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed when he entered their campsite. "What happened?" She grabbed his arm and attempted to guide him to sit down.

He shook her off. "Nothing."

"She did this, didn't she? How dare she lay a finger on you!"

"It's nothing," he said. He sat down, his hand still clutching the spot over his heart. Oh god it hurt. The pain was overwhelming him. He lay back, and looked at the stars, the night sky was beginning to lighten.

His heart was breaking. He loved Kagome. It had always been Kagome.

He slept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo watched Inuyasha's sleeping form. Her incarnation had done some pretty good damage. How dare she? Kagome was supposed to be weak and docile. Only she—the trained priestess—should have been able to cause this pain in Inuyasha. Only she should be able to break his heart, not that worthless little girl.

She had never doubted until now that Inuyasha's love for her was greater than his love for Kagome. God, how she hated that woman! Why couldn't she just go back to her time and leave them alone? Inuyasha was destined to go to hell with her, not procreate with that damn girl. She was screwing everything up. Why had that damn girl come back after the well had been sealed? What was it that kept her coming back and disrupting all her plans?

Inuyasha. The mutt had a hold on the girl's heart. She would have to shove the girl down the well and seal it forever herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed, releasing the arrow and almost hitting the green demon.

"Stupid girl!" he said, jumping out of the way. The arrow bounced off the ground and rested against a rock.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry, my Lord," the imp said, bowing to the ground.

"Ah-Un!" Rin said, running to the two-headed dragon and patting it on the snout. The dragon closed its eyes and nuzzled the girl.

"My Lord, why are all these humans here?" Jaken said.

"Lord Sesshomaru is helping Lady Kagome retrieve the jewel shards," Rin said, skipping over to the bow she had dropped and picking it up again.

"What? My Lord would never-"

"Shut up, Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord." He leaned on his staff.

Kagome picked up the arrow and brought it back to Rin. "You must be aware of who is around you whenever you draw the bow back; you don't want to hit someone by accident."

Rin nodded.

Kagome has set up paper targets in the distance. Rin's ability with a bow was good, not quite as good as her own when she had first started, but good. She would be able—with practice—to use a bow and arrows to protect herself. Rin had no spiritual powers, so her ability was totally her own, and Kagome was proud of her little protégé.

Rin nocked the arrow and then released it, hitting the closest target ten feet away.

"Very good, Rin," Kagome said, patting her on the shoulder.

"Yay! I did it! Did you see me, my Lord?" Rin said, jumping up and down.

"Very good, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "Try another."

Rin nocked another arrow and hit the fifteen foot target. She grinned.

"Very good. You can hit a stationary target," Kagome said, retrieving the arrows.

"Are you going to make me moving targets?" Rin said, taking the arrows from Kagome.

"Well, Inuyasha-" Kagome began, but stopped. She clasped her chest, her heart aching.

"Kagome!" Sango said, running to Kagome's side.

Kagome shook her off. "I'm fine." She placed a hand on her head and blinked a few times, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I will be your moving target when you're good enough," Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"What? No my Lord, you can't; what if I hit you?" Rin said.

Jaken rolled his eyes. "You would never be able to hit him, stupid girl." 

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, smacking the small demon.

"Sorry, my Lord," he said, bowing, a bump forming on his head.

"Of course. What was I thinking? My Lord is too good to be hit by my arrow." Rin smiled and skipped around. She dropped the bow and arrows and went to the field where Ah-Un was grazing, looking for flowers.

"Lady Kagome, why don't you take a break while Rin looks for flowers?" Miroku said, leading Kagome to the shade of a tree.

"Thanks, Miroku." She smiled and sat down.

"Hey, Kagome! Wanna see my picture?" Shippo said, looking up from his drawing.

"Sure."

It was a picture of Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. Shippo had drawn red lines radiating from Kagome's head, and Inuyasha was sitting in his defensive posture, his shoulders hunched and his face moody.

Kagome laughed. "You got us, right on the mark."

Shippo smiled and took the drawing back. Kagome looked at the pile of drawings; several were of Inuyasha. She picked them up. Inuyasha mad; Inuyasha yelling; Inuyasha ignoring everyone; Inuyasha fighting; Inuyasha smiling; Inuyasha and her sitting, her body leaning towards him, her head on his shoulder. Kagome touched the picture, biting back her tears.

"You miss him?" she said to Shippo.

Shippo nodded, intent on his drawing. "But we'll see him later."

"How do you know?" Kagome said, putting the pictures down.

"Because we always see him later; he always comes back." Shippo's conviction made her smile.

She ruffled his hair and leaned back against the tree.

"Kagome," Sango said, sitting next her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said. "Sorry, about earlier."

"It's okay. You were upset." Sango paused. "Kagome, last night-"

"That's the second time in two days that I've done that."

"You've done it before?"

"Yes, when I was in the village with Rin and Sesshomaru. I was angry then too, angry at the villagers for being so mean to Rin."

"The villagers were mean to Rin?"

"Yes," Kagome said, thinking back. "They were afraid of her because she was different."

"People fear what they don't understand," Sango said softly.

Kagome said nothing. Rarely did her power manifest itself without an arrow. That first time, in the well with Mistress Centipede, and then later when she had released Inuyasha from the sacred tree, those were the few times she could think of when her power came without the arrow. The sacred jewel was still within her body, and she had assumed—like everyone else—that it was the power of the jewel magnifying her own spiritual powers. Perhaps not. She wasn't worried; she hadn't hurt anyone.

Except Inuyasha. She saw and heard his head hit the tree. Thud. But he was still conscious, had tried to reach her. No, she wouldn't go back to him. Her heart hurt too much. She couldn't fix him, couldn't heal his heart. If he loved her he would just let her go; she couldn't be second anymore. She had thought she could, but no, she couldn't have her heart ripped out of her every time he went after Kikyo, even if he did love them both. Soon there would be nothing left of her heart.

"Why am I second?" Kagome said softly.

"Kagome," Sango said, holding Kagome's hand. "You're not second."

Kagome looked away but didn't take her hand from Sango's.

"He's confused."

"So am I," Kagome said.

"Priestess," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome looked up at him. He had a flower wreath on his head.

"Rin is ready to practice again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next several days Rin's prowess with the bow and arrow grew. Kagome had to admit that her first assessment of the girl has been way off; Rin's latent ability was good, her talent far exceeding anything Kagome could have done without her spiritual powers. She could even hit moving targets, almost impaling Sesshomaru onto a tree. The demon had growled and shook off the embarrassment, but he had congratulated his ward. Kagome has decided then that they should go to Kaede's village to she could teach Rin how to make her own arrows.

"Kagome!" Kaede said when they entered the village. "It has been a long time since I've seen ye . . . where is Inuyasha?"

"With Kikyo," Kagome replied, hugging Kaede.

"What?"

"It's a long story," Miroku said. "I'll tell you later."

Kaede nodded.

"Lady Rin is learning how to use the bow and arrow," Kagome said. "We're here to teach her how to make an arrow."

Kaede nodded again.

"Come, Rin," Kagome said. Rin came and put her hand in Kagome's. They walked to the hut. Sesshomaru followed.

"What happened?" Kaede said when they were gone.

Miroku filled her in.

"Oh, my. My sister is with Inuyasha. Poor Kagome."

"'Poor Kagome?'" Jaken said, snorting. "It is my Lord who has to deal with all you humans now."

"Master Jaken, if your Lord did not want us around he would say so," Miroku said.

"It's that stupid girl."

A rock hit Jaken's head.

"Sorry, my Lord," Jaken said, prostrating in Sesshomaru's direction.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru has taken ye in," Kaede said.

"Yes, we haven't actually looked for any shards, though. Lady Kagome is busy teaching Rin how to use a bow."

"I miss Inuyasha," Shippo said, jumping onto Kaede's shoulder.

"Everyone does, Shippo," Sango said. "Kagome misses him the most, though."

"Yeah, she cries his name in her sleep," Shippo said.

"Does she?" Kaede said.

"Yeah, and sometimes she cries," Shippo added.

"What? I've never seen her cry," Sango said.

Shippo nodded. "I can smell her tears."

"Oh, Kagome," Sango said, clutching her yukata over her heart. "She's trying to be strong for us."

"Lady Kagome does not want to distress us over her heartache," Miroku said, placing his hand on Sango's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

Inuyasha flicked the third sacred shard at Kikyo. The demon decomposed, turning from solid flesh to dust. It had been a few days since he'd last seen Kagome, and he was still disturbed by her anger. Kikyo hadn't said much to him, and when he returned from watching Kagome at night she never said a thing. He still went to see Kagome, though he stayed down wind and out of sight. Sesshomaru had caught him every time, but he said nothing.

"Are you going to her tonight?" Kikyo said, putting the shard in her pocket.

He said nothing.

"I know where you go at night, Inuyasha. Why do you try to hide it from me?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you." He walked away from her, into the forest.

Her soul collectors surrounded him as she walked with him. "Why are you so cold to me?"

Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, truly looked at her. He had been avoiding her since she had decided to follow him. She was beautiful, the essence of everything he had ever wanted in a woman. Her brown eyes looked up at him, wide and open. She placed a cold hand on his chest and stepped close to him, their bodies touching. His thoughts became dazed as she leaned into him, her lips brushing against him. His eyes closed and he embraced her, leaning into the kiss. _Kagome,_ he thought. He pushed her away.

She narrowed her eyes. "Do you love me?"

He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yes."

"Then why do you push me away?" she said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look into her eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "You are dead."

She pulled away from him, her eyes flashing at him. "That didn't stop you before."

He looked up at the sky. "I was stupid."

She crossed her arms. "You were never very bright," she muttered.

"What did you say?" He grabbed her arm.

She laughed. "I manipulated you; Naraku manipulated you; even my _incarnation_ manipulates you. Do you have an original thought in that thick head of yours?" she said, knocking on his head with her free hand.

His eyes narrowed. "You were manipulated by Naraku as well, and Kagome does not manipulate me; she loves me."

"Keep telling yourself that," she said, shaking him off her. "Go to the little bitch. I do not need you anymore." She walked away from him, grabbing her bow and arrows.

"Kikyo," he said, grabbing her from behind and hugging her to him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, "but you are not enough for me, not anymore. When you were alive, 50 years ago, I would have been happy—but now there is another."

If she could have cried, Kikyo imagined she would have. But her body was made of bones and graveyard dirt; she had no tears to shed. So she pulled away from him, and walked away, not looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on a tree at the edge of the forest by Kaede's village, watching Kagome as she tutored Rin with the bow. The sun shown down on the village in a cloudless sky. Kagome laughed at some joke Rin told her, gently pushing the little girl. He smiled.

"Little brother." Sesshomaru landed in a tree next to his, leaning against it.

Inuyasha said nothing.

"Are you just going to watch her for the rest of your life?"

"Are you?" he replied, nodding at Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at his ward. "She is young."

Inuyasha tilted his head in Sesshomaru's direction, looking at the dog demon from the corner of his eye. "Is that your plan for her?"

"I have no plan for Rin. She is free to do what she wants."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"If she wants to go, she can."

"You make it so she never wants to go."

"Was that your plan? Hurting the miko so she had the choice to go?" Sesshomaru said, his tone biting.

Inuyasha flinched. "I never meant to hurt her," he said softly.

"But you did."

"Yes!" Inuyasha snarled. "I did! And now I suffer." He scratched irritably at his head.

Sesshomaru laughed, his voice deep and rich, and Rin heard and looked at him, smiling.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, his face stoic again. "You continue your suffering needlessly."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha said, but Sesshomaru jumped down from the tree and walked away, saying nothing.

Could it be that Kagome still wanted him? Could she possibly forgive him for his idiotic behavior? Hadn't he pushed her too far? Hadn't she used her sacred powers against him the other night? Had he misread her behavior? Could she still love him?

Kagome and Rin walked into the village with Sesshomaru, the little girl's hands holding both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's. He sat in his tree, deep in thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha was in the tree next to Lord Sesshomaru," Rin informed Kagome as they walked into the village.

"Was he?" she said, looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye.

He grunted.

"How did you know?" Kagome said, looking at Rin.

"I heard my Lord laugh," she said, giggling.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. Was I not supposed to say anything?"

"Inuyasha was indeed in the forest," he said, changing the subject.

Kagome nodded. "It is the night of the new moon. He will need shelter."

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Hanyou's turn into humans one night a month; Inuyasha's is the night of the new moon," Kagome said.

"Do you have to tell everyone that?" a voice said from behind her.

Kagome stopped, releasing Rin's hand. She turned around slowly. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Come, Rin," Sesshomaru said, pulling the girl gently away.

They stood looking at each other for a moment in silence. Kagome looked at him from head-to-toe, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hands trembled. She peered behind him and saw no soul collectors in the distance. "Where's Kikyo?"

"She's gone." His voice was low, his amber eyes deep. He took a step towards her.

She stepped back. "Don't," she said, putting up a hand to ward him off.

He stopped.

"I can't; I can't do it anymore. I can't wait around for you anymore." Her voice trembled.

She wanted him to come back, wanted him to hold her and tell her it was over between him and Kikyo. But she knew it was never going to be over, not until Kikyo was dust, not until the dead priestess was gone from this plane of existence. She missed him, missed him so much she ached. Her knees were weak and she was barely able to hold herself up as he stood no more than five feet away from her.

"You don't have to," he said, stepping forward again.

"Yes, I do. I will have to wait until she dies, and I can't wait anymore."

He put a clawed hand on her face, caressing her cheek down to her neck. "No," he said, their bodies almost touching. "You won't."

The last of the suns rays faded. Inuyasha's hair went from silver to black, his claws retracted, and his dog ears disappeared, replaced with his human ears. Kagome closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her, his hand cupping her face. She whispered his name when he pulled away from her. His brown eyes stared into hers.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, grabbing him and sobbing onto his shoulder.

He held her, feeling her body shake as she cried, running his hands down her back. "I'm here," he said softly. "I'm not leaving you again."

She pulled away from him and sniffled. "You know you're going to do it eventually," she said, rubbing her nose.

He snorted. "Do you have no faith in me?"

"Not when it comes to Kikyo," she replied, pushing him gently.

"Believe me, I don't want to be anywhere near he now; she was driving me insane." He rolled his eyes.

She laughed.

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked, holding his hand as they walked to the sacred tree.

"It's been awhile since I heard you laugh."

"That's hard to believe," she said, under her breath.

"I may be human but I still have ears. What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been watching me for at least the passed several days; even Rin caught you," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

"You knew?"

"I'm not stupid. I knew you couldn't stay away from me." Her voice was low and dangerous.

They were in the grove of the sacred tree; only starlight shown down through the trees. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up into his face. "Inuyasha," she whispered before she kissed him.

He wrapped her in his arms, deepening the kiss, running his hands down her back. She moaned and leaned into him, causing them to fall down onto the ground. Her hair fell down around them and she laughed, kissing him lightly on the lips. He rolled them so he was on top and nuzzled her neck. They played, rolling around until they were spent, and then leaned against the tree, looking up at the stars.

"Stay with me forever," Kagome whispered. She closed her eyes.

He hugged her tighter to his body. "I will."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Kagome!" Rin called, her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify the sound.

Kagome and Inuyasha stirred. "Rin," she said softly. She opened her eyes; it was still dark.

"We should go back," he said, shaking her.

"Yeah," she yawned, "before they start to get worried."

"They're already worried; can't you hear Rin?" he said helping her up.

They walked, hand-in-hand, to the village, passing the bone-eater's well.

"Go home!" a voice screamed as they reached the well. Kagome felt the feathers of a sacred arrow fly passed her cheek.

Inuyasha jumped in front of her, his hand on Tetsaiga. "Kikyo," he said.

The dead priestess stepped out of the trees, her soul collectors lighting the grove. Another arrow was nocked and pointed at Kagome. "Go home and never return," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"No," Kagome said, reaching for her bow and arrow and finding nothing there. She paled. She was defenseless. Inuyasha stood between her and Kikyo, and he was human.

"Then die!" Kikyo screamed and released the arrow.

Kikyo's arrow was knocked out of the way in mid-flight by Rin's arrow. "Stupid girl," Kikyo said, grabbing another arrow.

"Kikyo," Sesshomaru said, stepping from the shadows.

Her eyes narrowed but she turned away from Rin; she knew when she was outmatched. She nocked another arrow.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin called and tossed Kagome the bow and arrows. Kagome caught them, and soon she and Kikyo were staring each other down, each with an arrow primed and ready-to-go.

"This is my fight, Kagome; go," Inuyasha said, pulling the Tetsaiga from its sheath.

"No, Inuyasha. This is between me and Kikyo," Kagome said, her voice steady.

"Kagome-"

"You're human."

"I'm not defenseless!" he said.

"Time's up!" Kikyo said, releasing her arrow.

Kagome shot her own and dodged out of the way of Kikyo's. Before she could get another arrow going Kikyo released another.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, jumping in front of her. The arrow caught him in the shoulder and he grunted in pain, sinking to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, catching him as he fell, the bow and arrows discarded. She held him. "Why did you do that?"

He smiled weakly. "Just returning the favor."

Tears streamed down her face. "But, I would-"

"Have been dead," he said. "Besides, it's just a flesh wound." He grimaced as the arrow dug into his shoulder.

Kikyo laughed.

Kagome's head snapped up and she glared at her. "Don't you love him?"

Her laughter died. "Yes," she whispered. Another arrow pointed at Kagome. "I am a much better shot than you; he will live." She released the arrow.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to push her out of the way.

Why would Kikyo do this? Was she insane?

"Enough!" Kagome screamed, her sacred power flaring out, disintegrating the arrow. She gently extracted herself from Inuyasha and stood. She stalked towards Kikyo. "You," she said, pointing at Kikyo, "you are a part of me. I will not let you hold me down anymore. You have been weighing me down, and now, I want you back—I want to control you—now!"

Kikyo stepped back, her eyes wide. Kagome's power surrounded her. The souls began to depart from her body. "No!" _She is taking back my soul!_ Kagome's eyes glowed pink.

"Kagome, don't!" Inuyasha screamed behind her.

Kagome didn't hear him.

The sun peaked above the trees, flooding the grove. Inuyasha got up, pulling the arrow from his shoulder, and ran to Kagome. "Kagome!" he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "Don't do this; this isn't you!" He pulled her into a violent embrace, his claws cradling her head. "I need you; I love you just as you are," he whispered in her ears.

Kagome sighed, her body collapsing. He loved her. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Her power retracted back into her body, and she clung to him, horrified at what she had almost done. "Oh my God!" Tears streamed down her face, soaking his clothes.

"Shh," he said, stroking her head. "Nothing happened; you're all right."

Kikyo drew a shuddering breath and watched them. The girl had almost taken her soul back. Her soul collectors swirled around, throwing souls into her body. She stood, using the bow to support her and walked away.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called after the dead priestess. She stepped away from Inuyasha.

Kikyo stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said softly.

"It was your right," Kikyo said. "I shouldn't have tried to kill us."

Kagome watched as Kikyo disappeared into the forest. It had never occurred to her that if she died, Kikyo may die too. They were—after all—made from the same soul, and Kagome held most of the soul in her body. Could the small piece that contained Kikyo's essence survive without the larger whole? Who knew. Her death may have ended both their suffering.

Inuyasha's knees wobbled and he sank to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" she said, running to him.

"Kagome." He leaned against her, his eyes closed. "It's over."

"What are you talking about? You're going to be fine."

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Stupid."

"Hey!"

He got up and kneeled before her. "It's just you and me now."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. His amber eyes stared into her brown ones as he leaned in and kissed her, a soft passionate kiss.

A low whistle sounded from their left.

"Get a room," Shippo said, hopping over to them.

Inuyasha smile and knocked him on his head.

"Ow! Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean." He scurried behind her, sticking his tongue at Inuyasha.

"Why you-"

"Inuyasha-"

"No, wait, I'm hurt-"

"Sit boy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R & R. One more chapter left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Weight of the World**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, so these characters are not mine.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

"Thank you, Lady Kagome," Rin said, bowing.

"Just Kagome, Lady Rin." She pulled the girl into an embrace. "You're like a little sister to me," she whispered in the girl's ear.

Rin turned pink. "You too," she replied.

Kagome smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Come back anytime," she said to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go, Rin," he said, turning on his heel and walking away.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin skipped after him, followed by Jaken and Ah-Un.

Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders. "She'll be fine."

"I know. But we'll be seeing her in a few years." She walked back to the village.

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she replied.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I always know something you don't," she said, chortling.

He glared at her. "You know, I could find Kikyo-"

"Don't even pretend like you're going back to her," Kagome threatened, her voice low.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he held up his hands in a defensive posture. "Sorry."

Kagome sighed. "It's not as over as you'd like it to be between you and Kikyo. She still needs to die."

"But you're not going to be the one to kill her," he said, holding her hand.

She shook her head. "No, not me."

"That's what I love about you."

"You love that I can't kill my rival?"

"You can't kill anyone."

"I kill demons all the time."

"Okay, I should rephrase that; you can't kill anyone who is undeserving of death."

Kagome stopped and looked at him. "You don't think Kikyo should die after she tried to keep us apart countless times, and has tried to kill me on several occasions?"

"When did she do that—besides this last time," he said.

"Well, there was the time when she captured me with those creepy vines that made everyone dream; and there was the time when she shoved me down the well after I tried to kill you under Menomaru's spell," she said.

"You said you went back because you were afraid," he said, pointing a claw at her.

"You assumed that's why; she practically shoved me into the well."

He said nothing.

"You still think she shouldn't die by my hand?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're better than her."

Kagome looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Why would you want to be like her? Why would you try to kill her because she tried to kill you?"

"Why are you and Sesshomaru always at each other's throats?"

"Because we're brothers."

"Kikyo and I share the same soul."

"But Kikyo is made of anger; the only part she kept was her hatred for me. You took back the rest; you have all the good parts."

They walked along for awhile in silence.

"I don't know what came over me when she tried to kill me this last time. I just became fed up, and I wanted to punish her, like a child who is sent to the corner, by locking her up, by making her a part of me again," Kagome said. "And I almost succeeded. If you hadn't stopped me-"

"Stop," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and staring into her eyes. "You did stop and that's all that matters. If you get lost again I will be here to stop you." He hugged her.

She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, are you guys ready to go?" Miroku said as he walked towards them.

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped away from each other, blushing.

"Am I interrupting you two?" Miroku said, grinning.

"No, we were just-" Inuyasha said, unable to come up with a good excuse.

Kagome laughed and softly knocked him on the head.

"Hey!" He pouted.

"Let's go," she said, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

Miroku grinned. "So he has finally come to his senses."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha said, raising a fist to Miroku.

"It means that it's about time," Sango said, coming out of the hut.

"For what?"

Sango shook her head.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"He's not too bright, is he, Kagome?" Shippo said, jumping onto her shoulder.

Kagome laughed.

"Hey, come on, tell me," Inuyasha said.

Kagome kissed him softly. "Let's go, Inuyasha," she said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pau.

R & R. Look out for the sequel starring Sesshomaru and Rin.


End file.
